The One Where We Get Along
by The Convergence
Summary: For Lena. Contrary to popular belief, Peter Pan is an absolutely fantastic boyfriend.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2016**

* * *

 **For:** Lena  
 **Character:** Dominique Weasley  
 **Other Characters Used:** Peter Pan  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Genre(s):** Romance/Humour  
 **Message to your person:** Happy holidays, Queen Lena! Despite the fact that I am completely undeserving of writing for you, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

 **The One Where We Get Along**

 _Contrary to popular belief, Peter Pan is an absolutely fantastic boyfriend._

* * *

"Peter," Dominique says uncertainly, one hand out in front of her to shield her body in case she runs into anything, "remind me why I let you blindfold me?" Her other hand is securely in his as the two of them walk through what could be considered a path in the woods.

Peter glances back at Dom momentarily, biting his lip with a thoughtful frown. "'Cause you love me," he settles on, flippant, and tugs her forward. "Come on. We're almost there."

"When you said, 'I have a surprise,' I expected something cute, not for us to be traipsing through the forest," Dom grumbles good-naturedly, and her foot catches on a branch. "Ow - warn me next time?"

"Yeah, yeah, there won't be a next time," Peter replies quickly, though if Dominique could look at him she'd see that he, too, looked a bit uncertain. "I said we're almost there."

"You also said that five minutes ago," she points out stubbornly, stopping in her tracks to cross her arms over her chest.

"Well, I mean it now!" Peter returns, huffing in impatience, reaching for Dominique's wrist to pull the young witch along.

"Merlin, Peter - I still can't see!" she reminds him sharply, gesturing to the blindfold with her free hand.

"Right - uh, you'll be fine," Peter says dismissively, and then brightens as he spots something a few metres away. "Come on. I can see it now. It'll be five seconds."

"Well, I can't," Dominique says with a frown, but follows anyway, and soon the two of them come to a clearing.

Dom's boots press indents into the snow, crunching little white indents on the freshly fallen sheet. Peter glances around, pleased with himself for finding such a place - peaceful and secluded. He reaches up to take the blindfold off Dominique's eyes, and she sighs, affectionate and exasperated all at once. Peter grins and gestures around at this sliver of calm in a world like theirs.

"You... you took me to a clearing in the woods?" Dom asks, her brow furrowing into a thoughtful frown as she glances at him. Her words are tentative, as not to hurt him - he'd been uncharacteristically excited for their outing. Peter, for a moment, looks sheepish.

"Well," the immortal youth replies, shifting, "I'd originally intended an attic, but that didn't really work, and there's not any music..."

Dominique catches on in an instant, a smile spreading over her face. Her words are light and teasing as she grins at him. "You want to dance with me, don't you?"

"I was hoping you might also want to dance," says Peter dryly, and under his bravado he looks shy, yearning for her approval. These are the reasons she fell for him in the first place, and occasionally they spring up unpredicted, private and sweet. This is the Peter who is wholly hers, and hers alone.

"Of course I want to dance, you idiot," Dom replies, laughing, and she throws her arms around his neck. Within moments, Peter's are at her waist, and he's humming something that sounds like a Christmas song.

"Sappy enough for you yet?" he asks with a quirked brow and a devilish smile, cheeks flushed red from the cold. Dominique in return tosses her head and its Veela-blonde hair, challenging.

"Will you do more sappy?" she asks, though she doesn't expect an answer as the two of them step clumsily around the clearing, kicking snow into the air with each fall of their boot.

As they dance, Dominique thinks he's forgotten about the question; she loses herself to Peter's raspy hum as white flakes drift down and settle themselves in her hair. It's so damn nice, just to have the two of them in this moment, freezing even in their winter garments as they dance like fools. It doesn't matter, though, because Dominique feels warm in Peter's arms and every once in a while they look at each other and laugh.

Ridiculous. All of this, absolutely ridiculous. It may be, but this moment is theirs alone, and if it's ridiculous it's the best kind of ridiculous ever to exist.

And then Peter says, "You know, I think I could do more sappy."

Dominique's lips twitch into an amused smile, and she raises a brow. "Is that so?" she asks with a laugh bubbling in her voice.

"Absolutely," says Peter, and the grin on his face lights it up like a starry sky. "Hold on tight."

"Peter!" Dominique cries as she clings to him, laughing and shouting all at once as they shoot upwards into the sky. "Merlin, Peter, warn me next time -"

She cuts off abruptly as she takes in the scene; it's one that, despite the fact that she's seen it many times before, never fails to take her breath away. The town is covered in fresh white snow, picturesque chimneys puffing smoke into the air. Tiny golden lights twinkle from cottages clustered together like clumps of cookie dough, dotted with footpaths and the occasional streetlight. The mountains loom in the distance, but they too look peaceful, swirling with white snow and soft grey clouds.

"Merry Christmas, Dominique Weasley," Peter whispers, taking her silence for the wonder it is. Dominique twists in his arms and kisses him gently on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Peter Pan."

* * *

Disclaimer: The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

The Convergence Roleplay: Trapped in a new world, with no way out. Characters from 19 different worlds have been brought together and must struggle in a world that constantly creates more mysteries than it solves. With no new answers ever coming to light, they must start to wonder - is there really a reason why they're here?

The Convergence is a multifandom roleplay, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, The Mortal Instruments and House M.D and the various spin-offs. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
